<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nice Outing by BrianThePhantomThief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213369">A Nice Outing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief'>BrianThePhantomThief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brian and Shiho [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Briho, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, cuteness, romantic, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiho decides to take Brian to Inokashira Park for a nice and calm nature walk. Everything goes well until they encounter another, unlikely couple having a picnic. This should turn out well, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Suzui Shiho/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brian and Shiho [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nice Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone has their sense of freedom and imagination. This is what mine is. Plus, I’m sure I’m not the only person who wishes Shiho could’ve been a confidant/romance option, am I? I hope not.</p><p>Other than that, Please Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A nice Sunday morning. Weather is fantastic, birds are chirping, flowers are blooming, sun is shining better than ever. The nice spring season was just around the corner, so you can consider this an early experience. It seems like the perfect time for a nice outing. All the conditions were met after all.

</p><p>Brian had just woken up in his apartment with a friend of his: Shien Kenjijo. They’ve been friends for as long as they could remember. They first met in middle school and found out they had common interests in martial arts, academics, sports, etc. They were basically like the brothers they never had. They always sparred with each other too. Every day. No matter what situation the other was in, they always seemed to have each others back.

</p><p>“You seem happy this morning.” Shien said. “Any particular reason?” 

</p><p>“Well if you must know, me and Shiho are going to the park for a walk.” Brian said.

</p><p>“That so? Sounds boring.” Shien said.

</p><p>“Sure, but it’s perfect for some quality alone time with Shiho. Not many opportunities give us that option.” Brian said.

</p><p>“Whatever. The day’s perfect for that kinda activity anyways. So go have fun with it.” Shien said.

</p><p>“Thanks man! See ya!” Brian said as he walked out the door. Shien smiled as he saw Brian rum towards the station.

</p><p>“It’s not everyday you get to spend time with your loved one. Especially with everything that’s been going on.” He said to himself.


</p><p>Brian got on the train to Inokashira Park for his nature walk with Shiho. He seemed really excited for it. He didn’t get many chances for it to be just him and her. Most of the time, they ended up in some place with millions of others like the underground mall, Ginza, Dome town, etc. Inokashira was different. The calm environment, the lush wildlife, the quietness. It all added up to the perfect time for some quality time with the one he loves. He was daydreaming so much that he almost missed his stop. Thank God for the intercom, he thought. He got off the train, out of the station and looked across the street. The sweet sight of Inokashira Park was right in front of him. He didn’t have to wait long before finally entering said park, looking for Shiho. 

</p><p>“Looks like she hasn’t arrived yet.” Brian said to himself. He decided to take a seat on a nearby bench. It took him awhile to adapt to his new surroundings. It was so different from everywhere else he’s been. So quiet. So peaceful, so......natural. Not like anywhere Brian has been before.

</p><p>“Sorry for the wait!” Brian heard Shiho’s voice call him. He got up off the bench and stretched.

</p><p>“Shiho. You didn’t keep waiting. I just got here myself.” Brian told her.

</p><p>“Oh. That’s good. The train was late on my end so I was afraid you had been waiting here.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Trust me. No matter how much time it takes, I’ll be happy if it’s with you.” Brian said.

</p><p>“Aww...that’s so kind.” Shiho said with a blush on her face.

</p><p>“Well then. Shall we?” Brian said, reaching his hand out.

</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Let’s go.” Shiho replied, taking his hand.

</p><p>The two of them, hand in hand, began their little nature walk. They enjoyed the nice sights, beautiful atmosphere and natural wildlife. The beautiful day and weather helped to make this day one to remember. Brian even managed to get a picture of them on top of a giant rock. A great time nonetheless. Both were happy to be here just with the other. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

</p><p>“Whew. We’ve been on the trail for a while now.” Brian said.

</p><p>“I know. It almost seems endless.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“At least we’re together, right?” Brian said.

</p><p>“Yeah. Doesn’t happen all that often. I’m still happy we decided to come here. The park’s a really good stress reliever. Dealing with school can be stressful sometimes.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Agreed.” Brian said. “Why don’t we continue?”

</p><p>“Are you sure? We can stop for a break?” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Nah. I’m fine. Got my water bottle filled and ready just in case.” Brian said.

</p><p>“If you say so.” Shiho said, latching on to him.

</p><p>The two continued on their way. Seeing more gorgeous sights, beautiful wildlife and taking more lovely pictures. It was like a dream come true to be here on a wonderful day. Eventually, the two came by a beautiful plain. The open air and nice grassland was a beautiful sight to see. 

</p><p>“Holy crap.” Brian said in amazement.

</p><p>“I know. It’s so lovely.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Never thought a plain would catch my attention. I always thought it was boring to just look at it. This sure proved me wrong.” Brian said.

</p><p>“Glad to hear to that.” Shiho said. Brian chuckled nervously.

</p><p>“There might be more too see. But, how about we take a break?” Brian said.

</p><p>“I would like to, but I didn’t bring a blanket.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Why’s that matter?” Brian asked.

</p><p>“I don’t wanna ruin my clothes.” Shiho said. 

</p><p>“It’s just grass. Like it’ll leave a stain anywhere. Or did you want to keep walking?” Brian said.

</p><p>“Just a little more then we take a break.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Gotcha. Let’s get a move on.” Brian said, getting a head start.

</p><p>“Hey! Wait for me!” Shiho said, chasing after him.

</p><p>Brian was undoubtedly a fast runner. He sometimes gets asked how he got so fast. He always says he was born for speed and nothing else. But he always took it slow with Shiho, because he thought he wasn’t necessary to speed off your love. But he sometimes does it to play cheeky with her. 

</p><p>He stopped just a few miles from where he started. He looked behind him and saw Shiho trying to keep up with him. Once she eventually caught up to him, she was gasping for air desperately and was very tired.

</p><p>“W-Why.....did.....you.....take off....like that?” Shiho asked.

</p><p>“I wanted to walk but my legs told me otherwise.” Brian replied.

</p><p>“Hah.....hah......hah.....”

</p><p>“You wanna take that break now?” Brian asked cheekily.

</p><p>“Yeah.....need......it.......now....” Shiho replied.

</p><p>Brian chuckled and helped her to the grassland plain. They both sat down on the soft grass and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue.

</p><p>“Not a cloud in sight.” Brian said.

</p><p>“I hope it stays like this for awhile.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Yeah, me too. Especially if that means we can keep spending time together.” Brian added.

</p><p>“Yeah....” Shiho decided to move herself next to Brian.

</p><p>“Hm. Could’ve just said so.” Brian said.

</p><p>“It’s more embarrassing that way!” Shiho blushed.

</p><p>“Does it really matter though?” Brian asked.

</p><p>“N-No....” Shiho snuggled closer to him. Brian grabbed her and held her close.

</p><p>“Hah......mind if I recharge for a bit?” Shiho asked.

</p><p>“Not at all.” Brian replied. 

</p><p> Shiho then fell asleep on Brian. Brian watched as she pressed against him and wanted a cuddle. Brian gave her what she wanted and cuddled back. He saw a little smile go across face as she slept peacefully on his arm. The most cute thing he’s ever seen from Shiho. Soon enough, Brian felt himself starting to doze off as well. He tried his best to stay awake, but one yawn out of his mouth and he was knocked out. Snuggling against each other, the two soon were fast asleep on the soft grassland plain. Both of them were peacefully tuckered out after all that walking they did prior and needed a good nap.



</p><p>A long time passed...



</p><p>Brian let out a yawn as he woke up. He scratched his head as he checked his phone for the time. It was 1 in the afternoon. Wait...AFTERNOON!? Did he fall asleep with Shiho? They must’ve been out for a while. He didn’t want to wake up Shiho so he stayed where he was and managed to get a picture of them. He decided to send it to Shien later. The look on his face was the only thing he could think of. Didn’t take long for Shiho to finally wake up as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

</p><p>“That.....I desperately needed.” She said.

</p><p>“Same. All that walking around tuckered me out. A good nap was just what I needed.” Brian said. 

</p><p>“Well, we could keep going now.” Shiho said, getting up and stretching.

</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Brian said, doing the same as Shiho.

</p><p>They both walked back on the trail and proceeded with their walk. That is....until something caught Brian’s eye. He looked up ahead and saw something that looked like a picnic. 

</p><p>“What’s up?” Shiho asked.

</p><p>“Thought we were the only ones here. Look.” Brian pointed to the picnic blanket up ahead. Shiho saw it and looked at him.

</p><p>“Guess while we napping someone must’ve wanted a picnic.” She said.

</p><p>They both walked closer to the picnic and saw something they’d never saw coming. Turns out that the people that were having said picnic were Ren Amamiya and his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. They recently had just started dating and thought a picnic would soothe in the nice weather. Seems like they had the same idea to come to Inokashira Park. 

</p><p>“Well that’s.....uhh.......unexpected...” Brian was just surprised. He and Ren had became friends when they first met at Shujin back in April of last year. To see him and the student council president together would be a sight he wouldn’t be able to unsee. 

</p><p>“Should....Should we go talk to them?” Shiho asked.

</p><p>“I’d leave em be. Hate to ruin their togetherness, know what I mean?” Brian said.

</p><p>“Good point.” Shiho said. 

</p><p>The two went on their way, but Brian could help but overhear their conversation:


</p><p>“I’m so glad we could be here together, Ren.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“It was either this or go to Mementos. The choice was easy.” Ren said.

</p><p>“Just couldn’t waste the beautiful weather otherwise?” Makoto said.

</p><p>“That and the chance to spend time with my Queen.” Ren said.

</p><p>“Honestly, you always try to make me blush. It’s so unfair.” Makoto pouted adorably.

</p><p>“What can I say? I am the Trickster.” Ren chuckled.

</p><p>“Y-Yeah. We’ll say that.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“Mind if I....uh.....close the gap?” Ren asked suddenly.

</p><p>“Huh!? I-I....uh.....um....okay?” Makoto got easily flustered by that, giving Ren a little chuckle.

</p><p>“How are you so adorable?” He asked her.

</p><p>“You smug bastard...you’re so unfair. You always do this to me. And I can’t fight back. But I guess that’s what I get for falling for you, Ren.” Makoto said as Ren sat next to her. 

</p><p>“What more is there to say? I have my moments.” Ren chuckled.

</p><p>The two ate their way through the basket, chatting and laughing the whole time. It was clear they were enjoying themselves very much. Then, Ren caught sight of a black, frizzled haired boy who he knew very well.

</p><p>“Huh? Hey, is that?” Ren pointed Makoto to the boy walking passed them.

</p><p>“Huh!? W-What’s he doing here!?” Makoto’s face flared up when she saw Brian walking pass them.

</p><p>“Hey! Brian!” Ren called.


</p><p>“Busted!” Brian’s head said. Stealth wasn’t one of his strongest assets. And it was best said here.

</p><p>“Huh? Are they calling you?” Shiho asked.

</p><p>“Yeah. C’mon.” Brian said, walking to the couple. Shiho followed behind him, trying to hide herself.

</p><p>Ren smiled when he saw his friend come towards him. He saw the look on his girlfriend’s face. It was completely crimson. He found it adorable when she did this, looking like a bright red tomato.

</p><p>“Nice to see you, Brian.” Ren said.

</p><p>“S-Same to you, Ren.” Brian said. “And hello to you too, Niijima-senpai.” 

</p><p>“P-Please. Just Makoto will do.” The tomato face said.

</p><p>“Uhh...’kay.” Brian shrugged his shoulders.

</p><p>“So what’re doing here? I thought you’d have better things to do than a nature walk.” Ren asked.

</p><p>“Oh..that..uh..y-you see..I’m a-actually....here....o-on a d-d-d-date...” Brian said, nervously stuttering.

</p><p>“Date? With who?” Makoto asked. 

</p><p>That moment, Shiho revealed herself to the young couple. That caught them by surprise. In more ways than one.

</p><p>“Aren’t you.....that girl that tried to commit suicide?” Ren asked.

</p><p>“Mhm.....hi...” Shiho immediately hid back behind Brian in embarrassment.

</p><p>“Shiho Suzui, right? I thought you would’ve transferred after the incident. I never thought you were still around.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“W-While some inconveniences not transferring a-are still apparent, i-it’s still a d-decision she made. S-So please d-don’t judge her.” Brian spoke for his girlfriend.

</p><p>“Well that’s good to hear. I’m sure Ann’ll be happy.” Ren said.

</p><p>“But, back on topic, you said you two were here on a date? I-I guess we all had the same idea then.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“The o-opportunity was t-too hard not to p-pass up. The weather, the quiet. Everything s-seemed right for this.” Brian said. 

</p><p>“Well since you’re here, why don’t you stick with us for the picnic?” Ren asked.

</p><p>“That’s okay, Ren! I-I’m pretty full. I wouldn’t want to ruin your...” Brian spoke but then came a loud growl. Everyone knew what that was.

</p><p>“I think your stomach says otherwise.” Ren joked.

</p><p>“Dammit. Got me.“ Brian admitted. 

</p><p> He sat down next to Shiho (obviously) and grabbed the first thing he saw. Soon, the four of them shared a wonderful picnic in the nice and quiet plain. They all talked about how their relationships were going. Safe to say, that was news for all of them.

</p><p>“T-Three months!? R-Really!?” Makoto asked.

</p><p>“Yup. Going strong. Pretty impressive, huh?” Brian said.

</p><p>“B-Brian!!” Shiho said, as red as Makoto’s eyes.

</p><p>“S-So...how long’ve you two been dating?” Brian asked.

</p><p>“One month.” Ren replied.

</p><p>“That’s it? Damn. Not that long huh?” Brian sighed.

</p><p>“B-But it’s been going strong. We still have our setbacks, but it’s nothing that big a deal.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“Setbacks?” Shiho asked.

</p><p>“Makoto doesn’t know much about dating. So all this is still new to her. It’s not hard to get the ropes of a relationship but she does make it harder than it’s supposed to.” Ren said.

</p><p>“R-Ren!!” Makoto said, going back to the tomato face.

</p><p>“And here I thought my senpai would know at least the fews of a relationship, but sure proofed me wrong. Never thought you were that dense, Makoto.” Brian said.

</p><p>“Uhh...well....I.....uhm...” Makoto has nothing to say to that.

</p><p>“Oh yeah. There was this one time, when Makoto and I went to the arcade in Shibuya and she completely got too into this game that we made an audience. She only noticed when I tapped her shoulder and told her. Her reaction was so adorable, I wish you guys were there.” Ren said.

</p><p>“R-REN!! WHY!?” Makoto tried to hide her embarrassment in her hands as Ren told them his story.

</p><p>“Damn. Makoto’s a gamer? Didn’t think she was the type. But hey, you learn something new everyday. Still, wish I could’ve seen it for myself.” Brian said. 

</p><p>“P-Please! I-I just......w-was too..uhh....” Makoto tried to speak but her embarrassment wouldn’t let her.

</p><p>“That reminds me. One time, Brian and I went to Ginza, for a date. He ended up drinking too much water and was in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NOT SPEAK OF THAT!!” Brian facepalmed himself for her remembering that. 

</p><p>“Really? I didn’t think there was such a thing as too much water.” Ren joked.

</p><p>“REN! YOU’RE NOT HELPING!” Brian said. 

</p><p>“I’m not trying to.” Ren said.

</p><p>“Ugh...well. That was one time. I’ve made sure to keep my bladder in check since.” Brian said.

</p><p>“Well...oh yeah. The way Ren confessed his feelings was so cheesy. I still remember how he said to me, “I’ll be your study partner.” It was so good that it actually gave my heart a jolt.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“H-Hey. It was a poor attempt at a joke. I couldn’t think of anything else.” Ren said.

</p><p>“Ha! Wow. Never thought Ren was the type to say something like that. Sounds completely out of character for him.” Brian said. “But hey. Better than how Shiho showed me hers.” 

</p><p>“Huh!?” Shiho remembered that day. Not one of her brightest moves.

</p><p>“Boy what an embarrassment that was. We were in PE, playing Badminton. The birdie was coming at her and she decided to jump and hit it. She got the point, but ended up falling in my arms as a result. I didn’t see it coming and we both got our fair share of embarrassment. And the whole gym class looked at us. Some laughed, others took pictures, it didn’t stop. I felt like I lost something important that day.” Brian said.

</p><p>“I-I said sorry! A-And promised it wouldn’t happen again!” Shiho said.

</p><p>Wait. I think Ryuji sent me something like that in the group chat. Lemme see.” Ren pulled out his phone and looked at the chat. “Yup. That’s you two alright.” Ren said, showing them the picture.

</p><p>“As if this couldn’t get any worse!” Brian said.

</p><p>“We all did get a good chuckle at it.” Makoto said.

</p><p>“Thanks.” Shiho said.

</p><p>“Oh! Sorry! The words just came out of my mouth!” Makoto said.

</p><p>“That’s a habit of yours, Makoto.” Ren said.

</p><p>“I-Is it!? I had no idea!” She said.

</p><p>“No big a deal. Just something you gotta let go.” Brian said.


</p><p>Eventually, the four packed up and continued their walk. Brian and Shiho insisted on it and Ren and Makoto agreed. They all had a delightful time chatting about more embarrassing moments they shared. When they reached the end, they were all tired. It was far from where they had their picnic. Miles even. So naturally, they all wanted a place to rest, and it just so happened that there was more of the plain grassland next to the trail. So they all sat down on the soft grass for some rest. And all ended up falling asleep. Shiho on top of Brian and Makoto on top of Ren. They all wouldn’t be waking up for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p> </p><p>If you want to see more Brian and Shiho, just say so in the comments. I won’t object!</p><p>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>